Stuck Between A Knight and A Diamond
by jamiecakes85
Summary: What happens when Kendall's girfriend has a fantasy involving one of his band mates? - Better tan it sounds I promise. This is also not a Kames fic even tho it is my fave pairing hehehe , please be aware!


She stood in the bathroom, her towel secured around her as she dried her hair. She heard the bathroom door open and close behind her and she turned to look at who had entered the bathroom. It was Kendall. He smiled at her as he came to wrap his arms around her waist, kissing her neck as he did.

"You smell so good." He said.

"You usually do after a shower Kenny." She replied, turning to face him.

"Macey, don't be a smart ass all your life."

"But you love it."

"No, I love you. I never said anything about loving your smart ass attitude."

She rolled her eyes at her lover, knowing that this wasn't the first time they had had this talk.

"I have a present for you." He said suddenly.

"Really?" She asked, "What is it?"

"It's in the bedroom."

She smiled as she went to the door and opened it, only to find none other than Kendall's friend and cast mate, James Maslow sitting on the bed she shared with her boyfriend.

"Kendall, I only see James." She whispered, shutting the door back.

"I know."

"How is James a present?"

He smiled, slipping his hand up her towel. She shivered at his touch.

"Don't you remember what you told me?" He asked "About your fantasy?"

"Kendall. We were drinking." She replied.

"So you don't want both of us at the same time?" James was heard from the other side of the door.

Kendall opened the door for James to come into the bathroom. He walked in with his hands in his pockets, smiling. Macey's breath caught in her throat as he walked up behind her.

"Um…well…I…" She stuttered.

"C'mon Mace. You know you want to." Kendall said removing her towel and letting it drop to the floor.

She stood before them naked. James rubbed her shoulders and she leaned back against him.

"C'mon babe. We won't bite…too hard." He said, snaking his tongue along the side of her neck.

She moaned lightly from his actions. Kendall smiled as he pulled her into the bedroom with James right behind. She sat down on the end of the bed and James crawled up behind her as Kendall knelt in front of her. James placed kisses across her shoulders and back as Kendall moved in to kiss her lips. He softly massaged her thighs as James moved his hand around to her most sensitive spot, rubbing lightly. She moaned into Kendall's mouth as she unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the side. James quickly rid himself of his shirt as well and moved back to kiss her neck and gently suck on her earlobe. Kendall trailed his kisses down her neck to her chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth and ravishing the taste of her skin. She leaned her head back against James' shoulder. He turned her face to his and kissed her roughly, cupping her free breast in his hand, running a thumb over the already hard nub. She felt a second hand added to her sensitive spot, only lower than James' hand. James rubbed above her lips as Kendall inserted a finger into her. She arched her back rubbing against their hands. They pulled away from her and smiled at eachother, knowing she was enjoying this more than she would ever admit. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at her boyfriend, lust clearly resting in her dark blue eyes. She felt James shifting behind her and heard the rustling of clothing being removed. She reached forward and loosened up Kendall's belt and pushed his pants to the floor quickly.

"Impatient are we?" He asked.

"Just a little." She replied, sitting up on her knees.

She felt James' naked form as he pressed against her. She whimpered lightly as his dick grazed her back.

"What is it babe?" James asked, a cocky smirk coming to his face.

"I…I…shit." She said, allowing her eyes to close.

"C'mon Macey. You gotta tell us what you want." Kendall whispered, removing his boxers.

"Just…just…"

"Just what babe?" James asked.

"Just fuck me already."

Kendall smiled and turned her to face James as he lay on his back. Kendall slowly bent Macey forward and took her from behind, rubbing his dick against her entrance. She moaned lightly as he entered her.

"Hey, I'm not being left out am I?" James asked.

Macey smiled up at him and slowly took his still growing hard on in her hand, rubbing up and down slowly. He moaned as he shut his eyes. She slowly moved her hand over his dick, coming all the way up to the top then rubbing her thumb over the tip as she came back down. It was driving him crazy. He felt her tongue swirl around the tip slowly and he moaned again. Kendall watched his girlfriend suck his friend. He held her hips as he slammed into her. He saw the small beads of sweat forming over her back. He could feel her moving against him as well, thrusting her hips back as he came forward.

"Shit…so tight." Kendall moaned out, throwing his head back.

He was only doing this for Macey because she'd always had the fantasy to be with him and James at the same time. Maybe since he was giving her the fantasy she wanted maybe she'd give him one of his. He smiled to himself and continued his thrusting. Macey let James drop from her mouth, but continued to stroke him.

"Damn Macey." He moaned loudly.

"Fuck…faster Kenny. Harder." She moaned.

"I love when you're kinky." Kendall replied, doing as she had asked.

"OH FUCK…" She screamed, picking up her pace on James' dick.

"Shit…I'm fucking…there…" James said, spilling onto Macey's hand and shooting some onto her face.

She leaned down and licked the remainder of cum from his dick and her hand. Kendall was still going. He was so close as was Macey.

"Shit I could…do this…all…night…" Macey said as Kendall's thrusts continued.

The three of them lay in the bed, still sweaty and still naked.

"So what do we do now?" James asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"She did say she could do this all night. You up for it Mace?" Kendall asked.

She smiled up at the two boys who were sitting up, looking down at her.

"What did you guys have in mind? This is my present remember."

"Does that mean anything goes?" James asked, smiling.

She lifted up, looking towards Kendall as if asking permission to tell his friend yes.

"It's your fantasy Macey. Fulfill it." Kendall said.

She turned back to James and kissed him roughly on the mouth, pushing him back against the mattress.

"What about Ken?" James asked, grabbing onto her hips.

"Don't worry, he knows what to do." She replied, kissing him again.

Kendall smiled and lay on his back, beginning to stroke himself. She sat up and eased onto James causing them both moaned loudly.

"You ready James?" Macey asked.

"Oh fuck yes." He said, waiting for her to move.

She leaned over him to the table beside the bed. She opened the drawer and pulled out a pair of silver handcuffs, quickly placing his wrists in them and securing them to the metal headboard.

"What're you doin that for?" James asked, trying his best not to buck his hips.

Kendall's moans could be heard from beside them.

"I told you anything goes didn't I?" She asked.

He couldn't do anything but nod, as she started moving against him. She was moving so fast and hard against him that he could barely think straight. She moved her hips in a slight circular motion causing him to moan loudly as he pulled at his restraints.

"Damn…fucking handcuffs. Just…fuck…you feel so good Macey." James said, bucking his hips up in time with hers.

"James…" She moaned loudly "Kendall …I need…you…"

Kendall grunted as his orgasm neared.

"Wait…I'm almost…done…" He moaned in return.

All three were moaning loudly, responding to eachother.

"Take…these…fucking things…off me…" James moaned in an animalistic growl.

Macey screamed his name as she came, trembling and shaking all over. James came not long after, finally bucking his hips as Macey rode out her orgasm. They sat still, waiting for all their senses to return to them and for Kendall to finish. When he had he pulled Macey away from James and placed her on top of him.

"I need you so bad." Kendall said, already beginning to harden again just from feeling his girlfriends moist folds.

"I need both of you." She replied, smiling down at him and then looking towards James.

She reached for the key to his handcuffs and took them off of his aching wrists.

"Thank God." He said.

"The drawer." Macey said, winking at him.

He lifted an eyebrow at her, but opened the drawer anyway. Inside were various things. Condoms and lube mostly. Lube? James turned his gaze back to Macey who had already started riding Kendall.

"C'mon…James…" She said, continuing.

He didn't waste anytime. He quickly positioned himself behind her and opened the tube, squirting some into the palm of his hand and rubbing it across her back entrance.

"Have you done this before Macey?" He asked, whispering in her ear as he rubbed.

"Yes…just…do it." She replied, moaning.

He smiled as he inserted a finger. She moaned at his actions and he added a second one, scissoring her. Again she moaned, hoping he'd hurry. He did. He quickly added some lube to his dick and slid into her. She moaned loudly as he filled her. She stopped moving, waiting for James to start his movements so she could move in time with his so Kendall would get the same pleasure.

"I hope you're ready for the fuck of your life." James whispered as he began moving against her.

"James… Kendall …" She moaned both their names.

"Oh damn Mace…" Kendall moaned in reply.

James picked up his pace. With every thrust he gave, Macey gave double the impact to Kendall.

"Oh fuck…" James moaned, throwing his head back.

He slowed down a little so he could last longer. He didn't want this to be a quick thing.

"James…fast…harder…" She almost screamed.

He did as she asked. Kendall had told him stories about how kinky she could be, and how much she loved rough sex. He loved that she did.

"Oh…almost there…" She moaned.

"Me…to…" Kendall replied, lifting up to kiss her.

"Fuck…" James screamed "So…"

He never finished. They all came simultaneously and collapsed on top of eachother. They were all catching their breath.

"Wanna…go again?" Kendall asked, laughing.

"I'm worn out." Macey replied, kissing him.

"Me too." James added, pulling out of her.

Macey removed herself from on top of Kendall and lay beside him, with James beside her. She watched as Kendall fell asleep and turned her eyes to James, who lay awake beside her. He was watching her.

"What?" She asked.

"Why did you want me as the third member?" He asked.

"Kendall didn't tell you?" She asked in reply.

"Not really."

"It's always been a fantasy of mine to be with two guys. Why?"

"Just asking, but don't think I'm going anywhere."

"What?"

James leaned in and kissed her hungrily.

"Better plan another round on another day." He said once he had pulled away from her lips.

"James…"

"Only next time, it's just you…and me."

He smiled at her and gave her another hungry kiss before lying down and closing his eyes. She lay there, on her back, wide-awake. What was she supposed to do? Who was she supposed to be with? Kendall…or James?

**The End**

**A/N: Yea there is soooo gonna be a second part to this! Be prepared ;)**


End file.
